


出軌

by Hugellily



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugellily/pseuds/Hugellily
Summary: 本來叫背德，但是想了想還是叫這個名字吧。🚦這裏庫醬會出現，但是會死，並沒有太多的戲份。喪偶的一方如果不想被搭訕，偶遇，419會吧自己的伴侶的婚戒戴在脖子上。🚦至於誰和奧茲曼蒂亞斯結婚過，你們自行腦補吧。但是這個故事內的兩位的作法都是錯誤的，請不要學習。請不要對求助視而不見，這個社會真的太冷漠了，需要溫暖。當然要量力而行。最後一件事！🚦這是3P！感謝觀瀾醬一起同好未亡人這個梗！





	出軌

【恭喜你，前輩！】

紫色髮系的後輩今天已經說了不知道多少次，當然，她很有可能是因為太興奮，以至於20年間學習到的詞語全部都忘記了。

【好了好了，馬修，今天你已經說了不下100次了，今天你是伴娘啊，想想等下如何捉弄新郎團更好吧。】

立香伸出手輕柔的撫摸著馬修柔軟的頭髮。仔細想了想，也跟著笑了起來。

【無論怎麼樣，今天都不會讓庫·丘林前輩輕易進來的！！馬修·基列萊特在這裡保證。】

看著突然認真的馬修，立香嘴邊的笑意更大了。

【是該好好捉弄他了。那就全心全意交給你了，我就在這裡等候被王子大人接走的那一刻了。】

最後，經歷了梅芙，南丁格爾，馬修，瑪麗，斯卡哈等一行人的捉弄下，庫·丘林終於氣喘吁吁的來到了立香面前。

【啊，小姑娘，要娶到你該真不容易呢。這可以說是重重磨難了啊！為什麼斯卡哈老師也在你的伴娘團裡面啊？差點就被玩死了。】

【哈哈哈哈，這樣才能顯得我們愛情的艱苦啊！】

看著略為狼狽的庫·丘林，立香抽出手帕給他輕輕擦掉鬢角的汗漬。

【不過還好我的王子大人並沒有讓我久等。】

聽到這句話，庫·丘林對立香伸出手，立香也理所當然的搭上去。

【走吧。】

【嗯！】

在牧師的宣誓下，聽著電影裡面出現過貫穿許多電影的台詞，但是親身經歷總歸是不一樣的。

「你愿意娶这个女人吗？爱她、忠诚于她，无论她贫困、患病或者残疾，直至死亡。Do you」

【Yes.I do.】

聽著庫·丘林毫不猶豫馬上回答，立香只覺得自己的心更加雀躍的在跳動了。

立香已經不記得當時自己是用什麼心情回答的，但是她會永遠記得自己當時的心情。

期待，不安，同時雀躍。

但是人生總會有意外，度蜜月回來的路上下大雨，為了躲避煞不住的貨車，下意識的把方向盤打向自己的一邊。

醒來的立香看著滿房間的人，唯獨不見到庫·丘林的身影，手上還連接著輸液管，頓時回想起發生了什麼。

【庫醬呢⋯⋯？】

馬修拉著立香的手，但是沒有看她的眼睛。

突然立香回想起自己昏迷前的片段，貨車，輪胎與地面急速摩擦的噪音，破碎的擋風玻璃擦傷自己臉頰的同感，昏迷前最後一刻牽緊的雙手。

立香從馬修手裡閉抽會自己的手，抱頭痛哭起來。

【前輩⋯⋯】

馬修不知道該如何安慰立香，只能在旁邊適時遞上紙巾，輕拍她的後背給予安慰。在立香哭累了睡著後才傳簡訊給斯卡哈等人。

立香再次醒來情緒顯然已經穩定了許多。斯卡哈現在窗台旁閉目養神。聽到了些許動靜後睜開眼睛看到立香有些失神的眼睛。

【醒了啊。我讓馬修回去休息了。】

【斯卡哈老師⋯⋯】

【他走了。】

簡單明瞭的回答，立香低下頭，眼淚一滴一滴的滴落在被子上形成痕跡。

【為什麼會這樣⋯⋯】

抬起輸液中的手摀住眼睛，想要藏起自己哽咽的聲音和眼睛。

斯卡哈也不知道說什麼來安慰立香，只能輕拍她的後背。

出院後的立香回到家中，看著熟悉的家卻沒有了熟悉的人，蹲在地上痛哭了起來。

終於接受了事實的立香終於開始振作起來，每天過著上班，下班，去市場買菜做飯，週末放假則一個人坐在窗台，面無表情的看著樓下的人坐著各式各樣的事情。

有年輕夫婦遛狗的，也有抱著自己貓主子出來散步的年輕人，也有年邁的老人一起下棋，聊天的，再遠一些便是川流不息的車流。

偶爾也有週末是馬修帶著朋友們來家裡作客，這個時候的立香似乎會復刻以前一樣元氣的笑容，但是當他們離開後她又會恢復沈默的表情。

這天，梅芙拉著立香去酒吧。

【再這樣下去沒有娛樂活動妳會發霉的，藤丸立香。】

這樣說著便拉著立香打扮起來，找出她衣櫃中許久都沒有被主人寵幸的小禮服，給她套上後再捉住她坐在化妝鏡前給她好好的打扮一番，順帶丟了她不少快過期的化妝品。

最後在鞋櫃裡翻出同樣許久不見天日的高跟鞋給立香套上後就拉著立香出門。梅芙一邊踩著油門一邊哼小曲兒。

【他絕對不想看到你這幅蠢樣。你那些笑容，最多只能騙騙你的笨蛋學妹。】

【梅芙親⋯⋯】

酒吧內裡，兩個男人似乎在聊天，如果忽略了他們間的火藥味的話。

【那個傢伙，挺好看的嘛。】

黑色皮膚的異鄉人指著坐在吧台獨自喝酒的立香。

【難得和你有同樣的意見呢，太陽的。】

金色頭髮的異鄉人那麼回應著。

立香看著玩得正high的梅芙，嘴角帶著笑意，卻沒發現自己一左一右已經被兩個男人包圍。

【吼？這麼近看，你的確是很漂亮的嘛。這個顏色的頭髮，可不常見，染的？】

奧茲曼蒂亞斯挑起立香橙色的一絲頭髮把玩著。

【欸⋯⋯？這，這是天生的先生。】

想要從高腳椅上下去，但是吉爾伽美什就現在她身後阻隔了她的動作。

【喔？這片區域天生的橙髮可不常見啊。】

即使立香坐在高腳椅上也被輕而易舉的挑起下吧。

【不會是說謊的吧，雜種？】

立香聽著這樣的叫法感覺到了不適，更想要逃離，梅芙已經不知道去哪裡了。

【對⋯⋯對不起，我要去找我的朋友了，請讓一下。】

想要離開卻被拉回來抱在懷裡。

【喔？可是我有允許你離開嗎？雜種？】

扯出她脖子上項鍊看著跟她手上一樣但是大了一圈的戒指。

【兩隻一樣的戒指？難道你這傢伙，是寡婦嗎？】

拉著立香往電梯方向去，這家酒吧為了方便客人們的「交流方式」樓頂即是酒店。

【那還真巧，余喪偶。】

奧茲曼蒂亞斯同樣從脖子上拉出項鍊，上面也是一大一小兩隻一樣的戒指。

立香被拉扯的時候也試過向人呼救，不過認出奧茲曼蒂亞斯和吉爾伽美什的人也都識相的當看不到。沒認出的，也見怪不怪，秉承著不想惹事的原則，沒有人願意幫助立香。

【你，你們要帶我去哪裡？】

【帶你去做著快樂的事情，雜種。】

手撫上立香的腰部，揉捏了幾下沒有贅肉的腰。

立香立刻就知道他們想幹什麼，開始掙扎起來，但是無奈力量不夠。幾乎可以說是被架到房間。

【請，請放開我！】

良好的教養讓立香即使在危險時刻也沒有放下敬語，但是這樣純潔的外包裝只會讓男人們想剝開她的心思更甚。

力量壓倒性的差距，立香已經被扯到房間內了。

「咔嗒」門鎖契合的聲音宣誓著立香已經無處可逃。

意識到自己沒辦法離開的立香開始沈默想著網上學來的各種防身術用來脫身。正想抬起腳對著奧茲曼蒂亞斯踹過去，卻被輕而易舉的抓住腳踝。

【你還沒理解到嗎？今夜，你是我們的獵物啊。】

【直到現在還打算反抗啊。】

奧茲曼蒂亞斯已經把立香扔到床上，開始扒拉著她的衣服，梅芙精心打造的髮型早已經散開，凌亂的散落在床單上。衣服本就是摸胸，現在已經是半打開，如果不是胸貼阻擋著應該已經能夠見到乳頭的顏色了。

另一邊吉爾伽美什已經從另一邊一邊慢條斯理的脫去上半身的衣物，坐在了床頭抓住了立香的雙手。

【說起來你這傢伙，明明是寡婦，卻穿得那麼騷氣，是太寂寞了嗎？】

奧茲曼蒂亞斯一邊把玩著她脖子上的婚戒，一邊還在扒她的禮服裙。

【應該是。不然怎麼還會孤獨的坐在吧台呢？這不是在等豔遇嗎？】

立香已經被急哭了眼，淚水似乎馬上就要留下來一般，一邊祈禱著梅芙快點找到自己，遠離這種困境。

【不回答？是在等什麼人來救你嗎？】

裙子拉鏈終於被找到。

「撕拉——」一聲，接著就是禮服被脫掉。帶有溫度的手撫摸上帶著胸貼的入手，尋找著邊緣處撕下來。

【你這傢伙⋯⋯乳頭居然還是的粉紅色的，沒有被玩過嗎？】

【不⋯⋯不是的唔⋯⋯這是天生的⋯⋯】

乳頭被修長的手指揉捏著，長時間貼著胸貼的胸部略微冰涼，溫熱的手此刻就是巨大的刺激。

【請⋯⋯請放我回去，這是強姦。】

【就算是強姦，你又能怎麼樣呢？雜種 。】

立香的身體在奧茲曼蒂亞斯的撫摸下漸漸起了反應，許久沒有經歷過情事的身體比以前更為敏感。

【嘴上說強姦，但是對於余的撫摸還是起反應了啊。】

立香只想別過頭不看眼前的男人。羞恥心和背叛讓她想即刻大哭出來。

【你不碰就不會這樣，這是正常反應。】

【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】

吉爾伽美什單獨聽見什麼有趣的事情一樣大笑起來。

【人都是有慾望的，小姑娘。】

蹂躪夠了胸部之後，把立香放低平躺，吉爾伽美什放開對立香雙手的牽制，用肉棒戳弄她的嘴唇。

同時，奧茲曼蒂亞斯脫下了她的內褲，用手指在入口周圍撫摸著，偶爾會用一節戳進去，會感受到媚肉緊緊的吸附著自己的手指。

【你還真是饑渴啊，緊緊的咬住余喔。】

【嗚唔⋯⋯】

正想張嘴反駁卻給了吉爾伽美什機會把肉棒塞進嘴裡，雄性的味道立刻充滿了鼻腔，下巴被掐住沒辦法合起嘴抵抗。

【說起來，這幅身體還是挺柔軟的嗎？被調教得很好吧？】

一邊享受著立香溫暖的口腔包裹一邊蹂躪柔軟的胸部。專注於身後的奧茲曼蒂亞斯則在擴張著饑渴的肉穴。

忍不住想要吞嚥的感覺就像是在安撫嘴裡的肉棒一樣，小穴內作惡的手指戳弄到深處想要叫出聲音時吉爾伽美什就像故意的一樣讓肉棒插得更深。

【嗚嗚⋯⋯】

趴著的儀式導致戒指壓在胸前的烙感並不好受，看到戒指的同時想起了庫·丘林，但是自己的身體對著陌生人的頻道起了反應。即使自己再怎麼抗拒，身體也終究對快感來者不拒。

【那就快點進入正題吧，余的耐心也差不多耗盡了。】

「噗滋」肉棒進入肉體時發出淫靡的聲響，許久沒有肉棒光臨過的小穴，此刻本能的緊緊咬住肉棒。摩擦時產生的快感經由脊椎流遍全身。

【你這傢伙看來是很享受嘛，想要更多的歡愉麼？】

從立香嘴裡抽出肉棒。此刻吉爾伽美什的聲音就像是引誘天使墮落的惡魔一樣。

【啊⋯⋯啊，我，不想。】

最後一絲的理智告訴自己，不能背叛感情，雖然下身已經水荒氾濫，嘴上卻一點都不退讓。

察覺到吉爾伽美什想幹什麼的奧茲曼蒂亞斯抱著立香幫她翻了個身變成騎乘式，手固定在腰間用力脅迫立香身體向前傾。

這個姿勢下吉爾伽美什的角度可以看清小穴式怎麼樣被肉棒進入，又是怎麼抽離的。連帶著後穴也在跟著節奏收縮著。

立香感覺到後穴有指尖在邊緣試探，沒過多久修長的手指就輕而易舉的插進去。

同時，立香的電話響了。

梅芙終於察覺到立香不見了，在角落等待著電話的接通。

【喔？梅芙醬？是你的朋友嗎？】

說著就按了接通界面遞到立香手上，聽到梅芙的聲音立香立馬回應。

【梅芙醬⋯⋯】

【你終於聽電話啦？你去哪裡了？我回頭就找不到你了，現在在哪裡？】

一連串的問題讓現在大腦有些當機的立香不知怎麼回答，體內的肉棒還在研磨著敏感的內壁，後穴作亂的手指也在擴張著，所幸梅芙周圍的噪音大，並沒有聽見這些細微且淫靡的聲響。

【你在聽嗎？立香？】

【啊～】

【嗯？怎麼了嗎？】

聽到梅芙疑惑的聲音短暫拉回了立香的理智。

【啊，對不起梅芙親。我不太舒服，已經回家了。】

【真的嗎？要不要我叫你可愛的後輩來照顧你？】

【不，不用了。我可以的，已經吃了藥。現在準備要睡覺了。你慢慢玩的，玩得盡興喔。】

說要立香立刻掛掉電話，這個時候吉爾伽美什已經往後穴插入了3根手指，擴張基本已經完成。炙熱的巨根頂在穴口隨時準備進去。

【你好像很緊張啊，剛剛可是緊緊的咬住呢。】

【唔哇⋯⋯】

小穴內的肉棒每次都能插入到最深緊緊的抵住子宮口，每次想要扭腰逃離但是被一前一後緊緊的禁錮住，只能待在原地不動。

【不要，好痛啊快拿出去！】

後穴初次承受異物的入侵，疼痛傳導到全身都緊張起來，小穴更是緊緊的咬住不放。

【妳快把余夾斷了。】

手上安慰般的揉搓著乳肉，指尖夾住紅嫩的乳尖玩弄著，等待立香的適應。

【看來是第一次啊？】

【嗚嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯】

小穴傳來的快感，後穴傳來的撕裂疼痛感，漸漸讓立香分不清快感還是痛苦，突然想起庫·丘林的溫柔對待，淚水逐漸淹沒視線。

【為什麼要對我做這種事⋯⋯】

適應了的後穴不再帶來撕裂的痛感，取而代之是是更加令人顫慄的快感一波接著一波的衝擊著大腦。

吉爾伽美什進入的時候奧茲曼蒂亞斯會退出去，偶爾兩個人會同時插入，兩個小穴都被填滿時立香會變本加厲蜷縮著夾緊兩人的肉棒。

夾心餅一樣的姿勢讓立香經常被帶動的時候會壓到自己胸前的戒指，不適的烙感更會想起庫·丘林。

【嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯】

呻吟伴隨著低吟的哭聲，但是不知道這種狀態下，泛紅的雙眼，在兩個男人中間，會被自動過濾成想要更多。

【庫⋯⋯醬⋯⋯嗚嗚嗚嗚】

在雙從快感下，立香很快就被送上高潮並且昏了過去。但是兩人卻沒有放過她，一個在揉搓雙乳，另一個在玩弄著已經充血的陰蒂。

【啊嗚⋯⋯庫醬⋯⋯唔⋯⋯】

聽著少女叫著別人的名字，兩個男人還是覺得自己的自尊受到了挑戰，加快速度衝刺著，本來半昏迷的立香又被強行喚醒，一邊哭喊著一邊再和兩個男人同時到達高潮。

終於結束這場性愛後，奧茲曼蒂亞斯拿著手機對著全身佈滿精液的立香拍下了許多照片。

接著立香的手指解鎖了手機屏幕找到了她的Line後，把照片和一條地址發了給她。

然後不久後的某一天，立香向馬修她們道別後，說她要去另一個城市重新開始。

也是同一天，奧茲曼蒂亞斯家裡的門鈴響了。


End file.
